Nuevas generaciones
by onigendiva
Summary: Hola cuento tiempo sin vernos,espero les agrade esta historia, ustedes son los mejores jueces.


NUEVAS GENERACIONES

PROLOGÒ

Han pasado años desde que Clare se enfrento contra Rigardo, rey de los ojos de plata, por desgracia no pudo ganarle. Pero lo que si logro Clare fue impedir que Rigardo matara a las demas guerreras (en especial las cinco lideres que eran las que ordenaban a los equipos) las logro salvar... a cambio de eso pago un precio muy alto. Clare apesar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra uno de los antiguios guerreros- el numero dos- no pudo ganarle, incluso utilizo todos sus poderes de Yoma para poder ganarle pero ni asi lo logro. Rigardo era muy fuerte...mas fuerte que ella. Recibio varias heridas incluyendo Rigardo que habia perdido un brazo, pero eso no lo detenia. Al igu- al que Clear que apesar de sus heridas y de haber sobrepasado sus limites de su poder, no logro mas que hacerle un rasrruño a Rigardo pero este no parecia afectarle en ab- soluto sus ataques. Desesperada les grito a sus amigas, mas bien les suplico que se fueran, que se salvaran... que la abandonaran... al principio nadien quizo pero Clear logro comvencerlas, ecepcion de Helen que se nego a dejarla, pero Clear no se lo permitio, asi que al borde de la histeria termino por sobrepasar sus limites, logrando perder casi la cordura, Helen preocupada se acerco ayudafra pero Clear la ataco con su espada, le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo, Helen la miro asustada y sorpendida de que la atacase. Pero aun asi la chica insistio en ayudarla y quedarse con ella... pero Clear le grito con sufriento que se fuera que no la queria dañar, le suplico que la abandonarapero Helen al igual que ella le suplico que la dejara quedarse... ya que la queria como su amiga, como a una hermana... y que por ello queria quedarse a luchar junto con ella incluso morir con ella si eso era necesario, pero por lo menos se irian juntas... Esas palabras le dolieron mucho a Claer ya que ella sentia lo mismo por Helen. Por un momento le parecio hermosas esas palabras,ya que al manos si moria tendria alguien que la acompañara, no estaria sola...y que mejor que morir alado de su mejor amiga, Helen estaba esperanzada, ya que esperaba que Claer la acetara. Clear le pidio que se acercara ya queria abrazarla,Helen acepto gustosa pensando que Clear habia acep- tado, pero...no fue asi. Lo unico que Claer hiuzo fue susurrarle algo en el oido dejandola paralizada, pero cuando iba a replicar fue noquiada por un fuerte golpe que le dio Cle. ar dejandola inconsiente, sorprendiendo a sus demas amigas, inmediatamente les pidio que por favor se la llevaran y asi lo hicieron no sin antes supliucarle a Clera que por favor fuese con ellas, pero esta nuevamente se nego. Les sulpico que se feuran que ella iba estar bien y que algun dia se volverian a ver... La guerreras con todo el dolor del mundo decidieron huir con Helen no sin antes despedirse definitamente de Clear , desiandole lo mejor. Esta ultima les dedico una sonrisa calida y dulce, lo que provo-co mas dolor en las guerreras,no pudieron aguantar mas ya que el dolor amenazaba con desgarrarles el corazon, como pudieron salieron huynedo a toda velocidad, mientras lllevaban a Helen inconsiente. Claer lloro amargamente pero un gruñido parecido a una risa burlona la hizo reacionar, levanto la mirada y se encontro frente a Rigardo que la veia con sus ojos como la plata- la miraba friamente y fijamente- su enorme figura de leon, er aiuna bestia horripilan- te pero ala vez hermosa. Miro a Clear con desden y diversion, lo cual causa la molestia de esta.

-¿Que pasa Clear. te han abandonado tus amigas? - dijo de forma burlona, mientras dejaba ver sus enormes y filosos dientes puntiagudos.  
Claer lo miro con odio.  
\- No estupido, no me han abandonado. - replico ella les he dicho que se fueran, ya que yo...- le apunto con su larga espada. La hoja destello bajo la tenue luz de la luna.- voy ¡a matarte de una buena vez por todas! - grito con todas sus fuerzas para despues dirigirse contra Rigardo quien la esperaba tranquilo, esperando el golpe. Hizo una fea sonrisa enseñando los afilados caninos.  
\- Dudo que puedas...

Las demas guerreras corrian a toda prisa. Helen quien habia estado inconsiente, pero se empezo a despertar. Creyendo que era un sueño empezo a buscar a Claer pero no la encontro por ningun lado, lo unico que vio fue a como la llevaban cargando mientras veia como sus amigas corrian a toda prisa. Derrepente una fuerte explocion se hizo en las lejanias, no hace poco donde ellas habian estado luchando y habian dejado a Clear peliando con Rigardo. La explocion fue tan grande y fuerte que provoco que una abalancha de nieve vieniera sobre de ellas y las arrastrata no sin antes que Helen gritara:¡CLEAR! , siendo tragada junto con las demas por la enorme abalancha y sumergirse en la oscuridad.


End file.
